scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drakez
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Death page. We hope you enjoy your stay here, and have fun! See for information on how to edit wiki pages. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Psychicken17 (Talk) 17:17, April 22, 2011 Editing Yes, someone who actually edits this wiki. The template you're using should be used instead of my bland one for humans. However, the Protects row should be changed to uses and Uses at the top of the page should become use. This is because some objects don't protect, but use a lot of other objects. But thanks for editing! Psychicken17 13:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing Actually, screw uses and appears in sections. There's no point having it. We should just use the already existing template that is used on Priest. About the users, there used to be a ton of active people. Then the main admin dropped out, and most other people left too. Now I'm the only person here it seems. Due to the unactiveness of people here, this wiki is unfinished. We only have about 600 object articles, and 3/4s of them are stubs. If you want to help, you can be an admin here, but only if you're willing. Well, I kinda do it in a weird way. Instead of a rom or something, I find a youtube walkthrough for the level. These people use an emulator. Then I use the print screen button on the top of the keyboard, and crop it using MS Paint. Adminship granted. I mostly use this person's walkthroughs. It's missing a few, but it has relativley good quailty and no mouse. Emotions Now that the emotions page is going well, I have one question. Do you know how to make the emotions animated? That was what I tried to do, but they didn't loop animation. Psychicken17 13:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Emulator Do u actually own an emulator? I just want to know. If so, which? Emulators I got Super Scribblenauts to work on Desmume. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=DQGSDHPM this works for me. i still can't get no$gba to work though. 1 last thing, in response to the avatar... click this. Questions from Fan People=maker 2 Hello Drakez! Thanks for the letter earlier. It was a great note, really now! Say, can I ask you something? Okay, here's the thing. I'm just curious about subjects on this wiki. Can it be about a word with adjectives? Can it be about how to do something in the games? Can it be about discoveries about objects and stuff? Can it be about cheats? Oh, and by the way, how do you add images? Please answer these questions! From, Fan People=maker 2 P.S: I noticed that object on your picture while I was writing this. Is that an object in Scribblenauts(or Super Scribblenauts?)? Let me know, okay? Okay! Super Scribblenauts levels Nice job on adding super scribblenauts levels. I'm just wondering one thing: do you think we should add something before the level name? (like A1-1) Something like SS1-1 would clarify some stuff. I just want your opinion. PS: do u liek pokemans? Drakez, I got your message about you erasing my page about making two Maxwells without the glitch that let's you do so, and that I had to make the page go to my blog or something somehow. How do I do that and why are you going to delete the page? Sincerly, Fan People=maker 2 04:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Questions Not sure how to do a direct response, but this should work. It was me (Joshduman) who forgot to put a signature. Sorry about putting it on the wrong page, the worst thing of all was I knew he was inactive. Just didn't think about it I guess. The synonyms thing I was talking about is under the picture in the infobox many have synonyms as a section. I noticed a few (mainly the ones on the death page) that weren't in the game. Sorry for the grammer mistakes in the first message. Thanks! Joshduman 02:43, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Joshduman Why "my little pony"? Did you really have to use ''that ''photo????!!!?!?! DO YOU LIKE THAT SHOW?!?!??!!!!!!!